


The Claws

by 7DaysofWolves



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7DaysofWolves/pseuds/7DaysofWolves
Summary: When Akande and Gabriel try to get intimate, Gabe's claws become somewhat of a problem.





	The Claws

It had been a long day of briefings. All those hours had been a mental drain for Akande, still trying to plan how to reset Talon on the path it had strayed from. It was an arduous transition that he was still working towards even months after breaking out of prison. He was grateful he had Gabe working alongside him. His tactical mind was indispensable in setting out their plans and his skill and precision in combat was admirable. There was also the effect that Gabe had on Akande. His presence was a calming one and could make any mind-numbing briefing bearable.

Like most days such as these, Akande and Gabe walked together back to Gabe’s room, walking so close their hands occasionally grazed. There was a tension radiating between the two of them as Gabe unlocked the door. They both went into the room that was growing more and more familiar to Akande with each passing day. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Gabe tore off his mask prompting Akande to lean down to kiss him. Akande obliged him, cupping his face in his hands, the tension between them evaporating with each touch of their lips. During their long series of kisses, the couple inched closer and closer to the bed. Gabe paused to take Akande by the hand—Akande could feel Gabe’s nervous excitement through the subtle shake in his hand—and pulled him onto the bed.

It was funny how quickly one kiss could escalate. Akande honestly hadn’t expected to end up together with Gabe on his bed, but the surprise wasn’t unwelcome. And it obviously wasn’t unwelcome to Gabe who had restarted the cycle of kisses. Akande broke away and started kissing Gabe’s neck. Gabe moaned out in pleasure, his claws sinking into Akande’s back.

Akande winced. He started laughing thinking of the absurdity of it. In all the times they had made out, the claws had never been a problem, but the first time they take it to the bed this happens. “Babe, your claws.”

Gabe flushed in embarrassment. He took off the claws and dropped them to the floor. “Sorry about that.” 

Gabe paused, “While we’re talking, I feel like you should know it’s been a while since I’ve done this.” He gestured at the bed. “So I’m not exactly sure how this will work now that I’m… undead.”

Akande gently caressed Gabe’s cheek. “I will be more than happy to figure this out with you.”

“Good,” Gabe said as he pulled Akande closer to him. “Because I want this, I want you.”

Akande and Gabe started undressing each other, the clothes ending up in a pile alongside Gabe’s claws, all forgotten amidst the love that was pulling them into a sweet oblivion towards anything but each other.

 

Over the following months, Akande and Gabe had grown more and more familiar with each other, in all senses of the word. With each other’s presence through all the time spent together. With each other’s minds through all the conversations they had that could last for hours. And with each other’s bodies through all the time they spent together in bed.   
They were back in Gabe’s room again, caught up in each other’s embrace both well aware of where this was leading. When Gabe went to take off his claws, Akande grasped his wrist. “Keep them on.”

“You sure?”

Akande leaned forward and whispered in Gabe’s ear. “Honestly, I’m feeling kinky today.”

For a moment, Gabe was rendered speechless only able to let out a single “Damn.”

When the implications finished running through his head, Gabe smirked. He wrapped his arms around Akande, his hands resting on his back. “I’ll be sure you know just how into this I am.” He briefly sunk his claws into Akande’s back.

Akande gasped. “Good, let’s make this a night to remember.”


End file.
